Mysterious Soul
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Jarod gives Miss Parker a glimpse into her soul and tries to help her realize that she doesn't have to be alone forever.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The quiz was also from another website and I just modified it. I can't find where I got the quiz from now though, so if you created a quiz like this one, let me know and I will credit it to you.

A/N: I got this idea as I took one of the quiz things and one of the results sounded just like Miss Parker. So this ficlet came about. Hope you enjoy. It is set right before Miss Parker met Thomas Gates.

Mysterious Soul

Miss Parker stormed into the room where Sydney and Broots were all ready looking through the stuff Jarod sent. He had sent a two boxes filled with random items that seemed meaningless. They probably had some special meaning, but at the moment, Miss Parker could care less.

"There's a note." Broots said. "It's for you, Miss Parker."

Miss Parker grabbed the note from Broot's hands. She tore open the envelope with angered fury. She pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a note from Jarod, the other was some folded piece of paper that looked to be from a magazine. She read the note from Jarod first.

_"Mystery clouds us all, some more than others. I found this in a magazine the other day and I thought you might have as much fun as I did. I already know your answers though. It fits you perfect. Maybe you'll learn a little about yourself."_

Miss Parker rolled her eyes as she opened the second piece of paper. It contained some sort questions were she would choose what was most like her. She rolled her eyes at the foolishness, but she was intrigued.

"What is it, Miss Parker?" Sydney asked.

"Just another little game that wonder boy figured out. I'll be in my office." She stormed from the room. As soon as she was in her office alone however, she sat down to look back at the quiz.

'All right, Jarod. I will play your stupid game.' She said as she pulled out a pencil. She looked at the first question.

_What do you do when you have free time? _

Miss Parker scanned the questions until she found one that suited her best. She wrote down 'D', _Free time, what free time? _Next question.

_What's your idea of a perfect date?_

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. None of the answers seemed to describe her. _On the beach with the wind wiping my air._ Hell No! _Make out in the rain and get ice cream and count the stars._ What the Hell? What kind of answer did they expect you to pick. She finally resolved to pick the last answer. At least it mentioned going to a bar afterward. She read the next question.

_Which of these words appeals to you most?_

She scanned them and a wry grin spread over her face. _Break_. Yes that did appeal to her. She would break Jarod's neck for sending this stupid pointless quiz.

_If you could have one superpower what would it be?_

She thought about picking two answers for this one. The power to shatter a person or the power to be invisible. She chose the latter. If she was invisible she could find out so much about her past and perhaps who had killed her mother, not to mention it would make it easier to capture Jarod. Having invisibility would be more than convenient. But it was impossible and illogical to dwell longer on it. She looked at the next question.

_What is your favorite kind of weather?_

She rolled her eyes. She didn't particularly care and she didn't see how it attributed to everything. She found one answer that suited her and she chose it. Next question.

_What is your favorite animal?_

After scanning the answers, she chuckled. She picked Rhino only because she rather enjoyed the description of the animal. _Don't get in their way and don't get them annoyed_. Yeah, that pretty much described her. Perhaps this quiz wasn't all stupid. Though she would never admit it to Jarod it was a rather amusing way to take her mind of things. She smirked and looked at another question.

_Color that catches your eye out of most of these?_

She grinned. She wondered what color Jarod would have chosen for her. In truth, she wasn't exactly sure which color to choose. She could choose black and dark colors like that. But to be honest the red seemed to be a better choice. Red definitely caught her eye. She shrugged and chose it. Wondering how many more questions there were, she looked at the next one.

_What kind of music do you like?_

She sighed. She didn't really listen to music. Who had the time anyway? So the best answer would be 'D' _Anything that is on the radio, I really don't care_.

Three more questions.

_What's your dream lover like?_

Lover? Now that was amusing. She couldn't even trust her own family, how the hell was she to trust a lover? Absurdly, that was actually one of the answers. She picked it and moved on.

_How would you describe yourself?_

She chose an honest answer. It wasn't like anyone else would see her results anyway. Besides one of the answers seemed to reflect her. _Angry, bitter, independent. I don't care what others think about my attitude. Deal with it._

She sighed. Last question. Hopefully then she would see why Jarod wanted her to play this little game of his.

_What do you like to wear?_

None of the questions seemed to describe her fully, so she chose a close answer. _Sleek and sexy. _Sure that worked.

She looked at the directions for what to do to find her results. _Count how many you have of each letter. Then look at the results below. _

She looked at the piece of paper. Most of her answers were D. In fact almost all of them were. She turned the page over to find the results page. She scanned the page until she found the place that said _Mostly or all D answers. _There was a red star by the results. She stared at it for a moment. Jarod knew the results she would get. Was it a coincidence he had used a red pen to mark it? She shrugged it off and read the results.

_'Mystery clouds us all, some more than others. Do you even know the truths behind your secrets? Your soul is covered in rays of light and yet blackened in a darkness of sweeping shadows. You feel as though it would be impossible to define you, and it quite nearly is! You are a lover and yet you hate. You give everything only to find that you had nothing to begin with. Sweetness of shadows- you taunt anybody who tries to come your way. In a way- these secretes mingled with both truth and lies have become a security for you. You are hidden without any thought that anybody would try to unveil the thickets of thorny truths that you have placed around your heart and soul. Aren't you tired of being so wrapped up in your secrets and that you've shut off everybody who has tried to come in to your life? Aren't you tired of being untouchable? Unknown? and now uncared for? You have a chance to unwind your self from your hurt and past. Take it and run with it. You can keep your mystery if you feel that's important- but stop breaking all of your connections to the world! otherwise all you'll end up with is loneliness and your own secrets.. And who would want to be alone with themselves?'_

She stared at the paper a moment, deep in thought. Suddenly her cell rang. She opened it slowly.

"Yes?"

"Secrets can be powerful things."

Miss Parker sighed. "Why did you send this, Jarod?"

"I thought you could use a look into your own soul. That is, if you can even understand all the secret that lie within your soul. You can't shut out the world. Not forever, Miss Parker."

"And who am I suppose to trust? You?"

"I don't want you to end up alone with only your secrets and pain to be your friends. You'll have the chance to get away from this and to trust, and like the results say, take it and run with it."

_Click!_ The phone went dead. What was Jarod implying now? She sighed and placed a hand on her head. Secrets and mysteries. That was her life. That was always her fate.


End file.
